Young Justice Role Play/Chapter 1
__NOEDITSECTION__ Tagline Aqualad has assigned Miss Martian, Superboy, and Beast Boy to Alpha Squad. They have been tasked with going to Mars to help B'arzz O'oomm, who has requested help. Paper (Contact) 00:20, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Story The new team is co-lead by Aqualad and Batgirl, and its members are Static, Bumblebee, Guardian, Kid Flash, Tigress, Miss Martian, Superboy, Beast Boy, Lagoon Boy, Robin, Wonder Girl, and Blue Beetle. Aqualad assigns Superboy, Miss Martian and Beast Boy to Alpha Squad. They will go to Mars to help B'arzz O'oomm, who has requested help. They immediately leave for the Bio-ship and fly to Mars. Paper (Contact) 11:26, April 7, 2013 (UTC) The bio-ship lands on Mars and the '''three young heroes' walk out.'' Paper (Contact) 11:26, April 7, 2013 (UTC) "WOAH, I'M ON MARS" shouted Beast Boy. He began to look around the planet, but noticed that there was no life anywhere around it. "Uh, where is everybody?" Paper (Contact) 21:13, April 8, 2013 (UTC) "Quiet down, we don't want to let everyone know we're here" said Superboy as he disembarked from the bioship. "Everyone's probobly in there colonies" Superboy continued, as he started walking off. Omni "Ah, noted?" remarked Beast Boy. "Miss Martian, do you know where they would be?" Paper (Contact) 19:18, April 9, 2013 (UTC) "I believe they're under the surface, as they normally would be." whispered Miss Martian. "Down that hole is a White community. Remember, Whites aren't the highest class, okay?" If you forget to come back for Madame Zeroni, you and your family will be cursed for always and eternity! 01:45, April 10, 2013 (UTC) "We should probobly start looking for B'arzz" Superboy said as he started walking away. "Mars' heat is really screwing up my thermal vision" The Great and Powerful Om "Can we just go down there? It's getting kind of hot up here and stuff" said Beast Boy. He turns into a lizard that is used to the heat of a desert as they continue to walk. Plus my feet hurt though Beast Boy in the newly established psychic link. Paper (Contact) 23:34, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :OUT OF CONTEXT: Psychic conversations can go in italics since technically thoughts are actions, just make sure you identify that it is on the psychic link, or just a though that only your character knows about. Paper (Contact) 23:34, April 11, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know if anything's changed lately, I can't be sure if it's safe. One of you will have to go down and look. But don't be noticed." said Miss Martian. If you forget to come back for Madame Zeroni, you and your family will be cursed for always and eternity! 00:17, April 20, 2013 (UTC) "I'll do it" Superboy replied. He still secretly wanted to impress Miss Martian. "What am I looking for?" Omni "Anything out of the normal. You do know what the normal is, don't you?" replied Miss Martian. If you forget to come back for Madame Zeroni, you and your family will be cursed for always and eternity! 15:47, April 20, 2013 (UTC) "I'm going to guess cave monsters and street fights" said Beast Boy. Paper (Contact) 23:10, April 20, 2013 (UTC) "You're staying here though" said Superboy "M'gan, open a psychic channel" Miss Martian '''opens a psychic channel. "There." she said confidently. If you forget to come back for Madame Zeroni, you and your family will be cursed for always and eternity! 01:14, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Superboy hops down the cliff face. I'll let you know if I find something, in the meantime.... keep yourselves busy Omni "Keep ourselves busy?" said '''Beast Boy. "But how?" Paper (Contact) 23:58, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I dunno, Collect space rocks or something Superboy replied as he walks into a cave. He walks deeper into the cave when the ground crumbles beneath him. "Agh!" He grabs onto the rock face and looks down to see a ledge. He leaps onto the ledge and looks down to see the Colony. "There we go" he looks closer. Um, guys... we may have a problem. The colony's under attack "Nope, not the normal." replied Miss Martian. "Should we go down and help them?" If you forget to come back for Madame Zeroni, you and your family will be cursed for always and eternity! 00:09, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Um, yeah Superboy said, as he rushed down to the colony. Omni "Let's go M'gann! Superboy needs our help!" said Beast Boy. "The peregrine falcon is the world's fastest bird!" He turned into a falcon and then flew off after Superboy. Paper (Contact) 20:21, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Superboy Is fighting in the colonty when they arrive. Any Idea where B'arzz could bee? Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and then punches two Martian soldiers. Why are we fighting Martians anyway? Aren't they the good guys? he though into the psychic link. Paper (Contact) 21:27, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Earth heroes. You have finally arrived. Thank you for all your help, but fighting these soldiers is doing us no good. Please follow me thought B'arzz O'oomm into the psychic link. He appears right behind Superboy. Paper (Contact) 21:27, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Superboy tosses a soldier off a cliff. B'arzz, what is going on here? said Superman via psychic link. He punches another soldier. Please, just follow me. We will be safer there... thought B'arzz into the psychic link. Paper (Contact) 01:18, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, but where are you leading us to? said Beast Boy via the psychic link. Paper (Contact) 01:18, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Where are you taking us?Said Superboy following behind. Please we must hurry, but if you must know, we are going underground said B'arzz in the psychic link. Paper (Contact) 01:34, April 26, 2013 (UTC) I thought we were underground said Beast Boy in the psychic link. Paper (Contact) 01:34, April 26, 2013 (UTC) It's hard to explain., Beast Boy. replied Miss Martian. If you forget to come back for Madame Zeroni, you and your family will be cursed for always and eternity! 17:09, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Why did you call us here B'arzz? asked Superboy. I have called you here because of a threat that, well, threatens both my world and yours. For decades, a martian named Ma'alefa'ak has terrorized our colonies, but he had been locked up in one of the few prisons we have here on Mars. You may ask what makes this such a great threat when he just a normal martian, and while that is true, he is also the twin brother of J'onn J'onzz, the one you call Martian Manhunter said B'arzz through the psychic link. Paper (Contact) 01:14, May 1, 2013 (UTC) So if this guy is Manhunter's brother than why didn't we bring Manhunter? said Beast Boy on the psychic link. It would have made sense. Paper (Contact) 01:14, May 1, 2013 (UTC) You said he's locked up. So why call us? responded Superboy. And why are we still speaking in the Psychic Channel? Sorry, it's just I'm used to speaking this way on Mars. As for Ma'alefa'ak, I said that he had been locked up... He broke free a few days before I returned here. I can take you to my family until we can think of something better to do said B'arzz. Paper (Contact) 01:25, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Where is he now? asked Superboy. Was that his hand in the brawl in that city? I would think so. Even during his reign of terror, he was rarely seen publicly. He was usually underground, controlling his forces from a distance said B'arzz. Paper (Contact) 20:23, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Using his telepathy, right? Paper (Contact) 20:23, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :OOC: Making a necessary exception to the rules in order to further the story. Paper (Contact) 20:23, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Surprisingly, no, not directly. His talked to his assistants who broadcast his command telepathically to all of his followers. Ma'alefa'ak himself has no telepathy. It was stripped from him by the High Council of Mars after he destroyed the mind of M'yri'ah, the wife of Martian Manhunter. Her mind was later healed by the council. Meanwhile, Ma'alefa'ak wanted revenge, and through his connections brought a telepathic virus to Mars which killed many martians. The peak of this was two years ago, and several of my siblings fell ill to said disease. Luckily, I was bonded to my scarab before I could contract it, which ultimately prevented me from doing so. Ma'alefa'ak was later aprehended and the virus terminated, but now he seeks more revenge said B'arzz. Paper (Contact) 20:23, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Wait, Martians can just take away other martian's telepathy? asked Superboy. Only the High Council can do so said B'arzz. With that, the group of four had arrived at their destination. B'arzz's home is a large shack. Martians tend to live in large families. My six brothers, eight sisters, and wife all live in this same shack. Paper (Contact) 01:42, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Cool, martian family! said an excited Beast Boy. Can we meet them!? Paper (Contact) 01:42, May 3, 2013 (UTC) This seems pretty small for that big of a family said Superboy Trust me, it is quite enough room said B'arzz. Paper (Contact) 01:52, May 3, 2013 (UTC) "You mean was..." said an unknown voice. Paper (Contact) 01:52, May 3, 2013 (UTC) "What?" asked a confused B'arzz, speaking out loud for once. Suddenly, the shack is engulfed in an explosion. After a few moments, the debris clears and Superboy, Miss Martian, Beast Boy, B'arzz, and 15 other Martians, B'arzz's siblings and wife, are standing across from Ma'alefa'ak. "Ma'alefa'ak!" Paper (Contact) 01:52, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Category:Role Plays Category:Paperluigi ttyd